Super Smash Brothers: The True Story
by Vahu
Summary: My story of how the smash brothers fight in the Tournament of Champions.
1. The Gathering

In a completely different dimension, Master hand and Crazy Hand were watching people from other dimensions. "So what dimension do you want to watch now?" said Crazy Hand and Master Hand heard this in his mind. The Hands could only talk telepathically.

Master Hand said "I do not know. We have watched so many they seem to bore me now."

The Hands watched Dimensions through a screen which they create using their minds. Crazy Hand suggested "Why don't we watch what happens in Hyrule? Link might have to save Zelda-"

Master Hand interrupted saying "From the evil Gannon…once again."

Crazy Hand was a little mad at Master Hand for interrupting, but since they were stuck in this dimension together forever, he knew he had to forget Master Hand. Crazy Hand said "What about Mushroom Kingdom? Mario and Luigi always have adventures."

Master Hand said "Well, I have been watching his adventures since he was a baby with Yoshi, but lately they have begun to bore me as well."

Crazy Hand got a little madder and said "How about the Pokemon dimension? There are so many of them that-"

Master Hand interrupted saying "No, I am bored of them."

Crazy Hand was even madder and said "Let's watch some F-Zero racing! That is very entertaining!"

Master Hand said "I have watched too much of that."

Crazy hand couldn't take it anymore and screamed in Master Hands mind "Well, why don't you create an adventure for them!"

Master Hand thought for a moment, and then said "That's not a bad idea."

Crazy Hand began to think Master Hand was going crazy. He said "But how will we give them an adventure if we are stuck here?"

Master Hand said "We can use a lot of our power to bring the most powerful people we have been watching to fight in a tournament…"

Master Hand began to tell Crazy Hand about his idea. Crazy Hand thought this plan was very clever and would be exciting to watch. He couldn't wait until they were ready to start their plan.

Mario had gotten to Princess Peach's Castle with Luigi to see how the Princess was doing. They entered the castle to see one of the Mushroom Retainers whose name was Toad walk up to them. Toad said "You are probably looking for the Princess, she is in her room."

Mario and Luigi walked up a set of stairs and entered a door, they went into a hallway and saw the door to Princess Peach's room. Mario knocked on the door and Peach asked "Who is it?"

Mario said "It's a me, Mario!" and Luigi said "And It's a me, Luigi!"

Peach said "Oh, ok. Come on in."

They opened the door and entered and saw Peach who said "I have some bad news. One of the Mushroom Retainers went to Bowser's Castle as a spy to find out that they are planning an invasion to defeat you two and capture me."

Mario said "Don't worry, Princess. We have defeated him before many times."

Peach said "But this time he has gathered all of his army, they really do plan to kill you two and destroy this whole castle and take me away. I have gathered a lot of the Mushroom Retainers to stand on guard outside because they should be coming soon."

The door breaks open to reveal Bowser, who destroyed the door with his left hand and has Toad with his right hand. He threw Toad against the wall of Peach's room and said "I have come to kill you, Mario and Luigi!

Toad said, while coughing, "Princess…your…army is outside…fighting Bowser's army."

Luigi said "We will defeat you Bowser!"

Mario ran up to Bowser and was about to do an uppercut, but suddenly disappeared. They all looked around and Bowser said "Where did he go?"

Luigi said "I don't know, he just teleported somewhere, but since when was able to do that."

Peach said "Where is Mar-"

That's all she could say before she teleported just like Mario. Luigi and Bowser looked for her too, but couldn't find her.

Bowser said "Well, since you're here, I guess I will kill you!"

Luigi was punched in the stomach by him and then he grabbed him, threw Luigi on the ground, and then fell on top of him. Bowser fell on his back, so his spiked turtle-like shell hit Luigi, crushing him. Then Luigi was teleported and Bowser wondered where he went, then he saw Yoshi come into the room and he was teleported. Bowser said "What happened to all of-"

Toad was watching all of this and said "I think I hit my head to hard."

Then he fell unconscious in Princess Peach's destroyed room, while there was a battle for Mushroom Kingdom outside.

Kirby was eating so food at his house at Dreamland. He has been happy since his enemy's defeat because he has more time to eat.

He walked out of his house right after he inhaled his food. He walked around the village and heard that King Dedede was up to his evil tricks again. Kirby found King Dedede in the center of the village with a lot of the villagers watching.

King Dedede said "Well, it looks like the pink puffball arrived. You have made a fool of me for the last time! I will defeat you!"

The King ran at Kirby, but he sucked up some air and started to fly. The King tried to attack from the ground, but failed. Kirby saw a giant rock on the ground and sucked it up. He became a rock and fell on top of the King's head. The King fell unconscious and Kirby turned back to his regular form. Kirby then teleported away and everyone wondered where he went.

Fox McCloud and his crew were flying away from their home world, Corneria. They were flying on their Arwings and they were after an evil group called Star Wolf. The Leader of Star Wolf was Wolf O'Donnell.

Fox had many members on his team. But his best was Falco; he was smart and a great pilot. Fox found the four Star Wolf members and they started attacking. Wolf said "Looks like they will lose to us again!"

Fox said "I will give you one more chance, give up now."

Wolf said "I have an idea, why don't you fight me alone."

Fox left his crew behind and followed Wolf who also left his crew behind. Fox shot at him, but he was too good of a pilot and dodged most shots. Fox followed as best as he could, but he could not keep up.

Fox said "Where is he now?"

Fox found out when he was hit by an enemy ship in the back of him. He turned around his Arwing to see what attacked him and he found out it was Wolf. Wolf said "I thought you were supposed to be a great pilot."

Fox said "That's it! You're done!"

"Fox, can you hear me? What happened to you?" said a voice in Fox's head. It was Krystal, the newest Star Fox member. Fox thought "Krystal, I am ok. I followed Wolf and now I am about to battle him."

Crystal said "Good luck, don't get yourself killed!"

Fox did his best to fight Wolf, but was beginning to lose. "What are you going to do now?"

Wolf took another shot and destroyed it so much it began to get pushed by a planet's gravity. Fox couldn't do anything, if he jumped out; Wolf would kill him and if he stayed the crash would kill him.

Fox could see Wolf following him down, making sure he died.

Wolf stopped following right before Fox's ship hit the ground. Wolf went to the ground and landed. He went over to Fox's destroyed ship and looked for his body, but couldn't find it.

Wolf said "It's like he…disappeared or teleported."

Falco, who was right behind him, said "Ya, Fox always has a trick up his sleeve. This time I don't know how he did it."

Wolf said "How did you get here?"

Falco said "I followed."

Before Wolf could say anything else, Falco teleported away. Wolf looked around to see where he went, but he could see what happened to him. Wolf realized he was alone and got back onto his ship and flew away.

Mario appeared in a field where he gave an uppercut into the air, the uppercut was supposed to hit Bowser, but Bowser was not there. He said "Take that, Bowser! Wait…this isn't Mushroom Kingdom."

Peach appeared and looked around. She saw Mario and ran over to him. Peach said "Where are we?"

Mario said "I don't know."

Suddenly, Mario saw a pink puffball appear. Mario said "Look, I think it's a giant piece of gum."

Mario walked over to the puffball and the puffball said "Hi!"

Mario said "Wow! It can speak! What's your name? Mine's Mario!"

The puffball said nothing and walked away. Mario said "Not as smart as I thought. I think all it can say is hi."

Peach picked up the puffball and hugged it. Peach said "He is so cute!"

The puffball was beginning to choke from the Princess's hug. He inhaled some air and started to float away. Peach tried to hold on, but he got away. The puffball went back to the ground and Mario said "I will try one more time. What is your name?"

The puffball said "Kirby!"

Mario said "Oh, well, Kirby, do you know how to get out of here?"

Kirby shook his head and Mario was disappointed. Then someone teleported here; he was wearing green and had a sword in one hand. Mario went over to him and said "Do you know where Mushroom Kingdom is?"

The man in green said "No, but I am Link. Do you know where Hyrule is…and where I am?"

Mario said "I never heard of it and I don't know where it is?"

Link said "I thought you would have known since you speak Hylian."

Mario said "I do not speak that language."

Zelda appeared and Link ran over to her. Zelda said "where are we?"

Link said "I don't know, but at least we got away from-"

Right before he could finish that sentence, Ganondorf appeared and said "Let's continue our battle here?"

Link got his sword ready and was about to strike Ganondorf, but a wire-framed man stopped Link. A couple of wired-framed men and women went over to stop Ganondorf too. Link said "It looks like they don't want us to fight."

Ganon said "Like that will stop me."

Ganon used a move he called thunder punch and he punched the wire-framed man so hard he fly back and some more wire frames came over and stopped Ganon from attacking anymore.

Another person appeared and it was a man dressed in armor and had a helmet on. The man said "Hey, I was going to win that F-Zero race! What happened, where am I?"

Peach went up to him and said "Hi, I'm Peach; we don't know where we are. What's your name?"

The man said "I'm Captain Falcon."

More and more people started to show up until; there were twenty four people there. Mewtwo, a very powerful Pokemon, said telepathically to everyone "This is stupid, I will leave this before any more come."

He left and a few minutes later, he thought to himself "Finally, I got away from them."

He heard some people talking walked over there. He found out that it was the people he was running away from and he found out he came from the opposite direction he left. Mewtwo said "It seems whoever put us here wanted us to stay here because he made the area continue no matter how far we run."

Bowser appeared in a dimension that was dark. He could still see, but it was very dark. There were two giant glove-like creatures. One said "I am Master Hand and he is Crazy Hand."

Bowser said "So what?"

Master Hand said "I have a deal to make with you. How would you like to beat Mario?"

Bowser didn't care how they knew Mario; he just smiled and said "I would do anything."

Master Hand said "That's what I was hoping you would say."


	2. The First Battle

Bowser was transported to the field like everyone else, but he was the last one. Mario went up to him and pointed out "Why you were not transported here faster? You took thirty minutes longer than everyone else!"

Bowser was thinking; he knew he couldn't tell them what really happened. "Umm…My weight made the trip longer." lied Bowser.

Mario didn't really think Bowser was telling the truth, but he didn't care. He wanted to get out of here and find out who put him here.

Suddenly, a loud noise went into the minds of every person in the field. "Hello, welcome to the Tournament of Champions. I am Master Hand," announced the hand, "You can not see me right now because I am in a different dimension. Now I and my friend, Crazy Hand, have been watching you and the others around you fight off your enemies. Some fight in the air, using space ships. Some fight to save the princess. Some race. But no matter what you do, you are here to fight for the title of The Champion of Champions and if you win, you will get to have one wish."

Crazy Hand informed "We noticed that there might be some…language issues. Well, I have found a way to fix this. See, I have made it that in this dimension and the ones you will be transported to fight will let you say things in your language and the others will be able to hear it in their language. But I couldn't get this to work for the Pokemon, DK, Yoshi, and Mr. Game & Watch. But those people will still be able to understand the others."

Master Hand continued "So now, I think we should start the first match. We will randomly select the two people who will be transported to a selected place in a dimension."

Crazy Hand said "The first fighter will be Captain Falcon."

Captain Falcon smiled and bragged "I will beat anyone here!"

Master Hand said "He will be battling Pichu!"

Pichu looked very nervous to battle. But Pikachu whispered in there Pokemon language "Don't worry. You can take him!"

Master Hand said "And the battle will take place in Dream Land! Let the battle begin!"

The two fighters were transported to a place high in the sky. Pichu saw that it was a long way down and was getting nervous. Captain Falcon was not very worried since he knew this battle was going to be easy. Pichu saw that Dream Land looked a little nice. It had flowers and some trees and a tree that looked like it had a face. Pichu went to the edge of this small place and looked down and couldn't see land. All he saw was clouds. Captain Falcon ran straight for him. He jumped in the air and put his right foot out to kick him off the stage. Luckily, Pichu was very swift and dodged the move, even though he had only a couple of seconds to react.

Captain Falcon laughed "You are actually better than I thought, but I thought you were a common mouse!"

Pichu got angry at the comment and ran at Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon was laughing so hard he didn't see Pichu jump up in the air and headbutt him right on the top of his head. Captain Falcon fell over the edge and Pichu landed, but was hurt from the headbutt. Pichu got up from the ground and was happy to see that Captain Falcon was gone. But then he could see he was holding on to the edge. Captain Falcon got up and screamed "So you thought you would catch me off guard! Well, it looks like you failed! So now you will pay!"

Captain Falcon was powering up his Falcon Punch and was about to hit Pichu. Pichu yelled "PICHU!"

Captain Falcon punched him and he went flying into a tree, but Falcon got hit by a thunder bolt. Pichu saw him screaming in pain. He got out of the tree and ran over to Falcon and started to headbutt it over and over, and then he spun and used his tail to hit the Falcon right in the face. Falcon got up, his clothes were ripped and the glass from his helmet was broken, so you could see his right eye. Pichu was badly damaged too, but not as much as Falcon. Pichu ran over to him and started to run around him and hurt him. When Pichu was about to headbutt him, Falcon dodged it and grabbed his tail. He walked over to the edge of the land and threw him off the edge. Pichu fell and was transported away.

Falcon went to a tree and sat down. Looking at his wounds, he vowed "That little mouse could have defeated me if he knew how to fight more. I will never underestimate an opponent again."

Falcon closed his eyes and then opened them a second later to realize he was back in the field. Almost everyone was looking at him He noticed that his clothes were perfect and he had no more wounds. He yelled "You people should have seen it! It was amazing!"

Roy said "We did see it!"

Master Hand telepathically spoke to Captain Falcon "I created a giant screen which showed the battle."

Pikachu ran around and shouted "Pika Pikachu!"

Captain Falcon guessed "I think he is saying what happened to Pichu."

Crazy Hand answered "He was fully healed, just like Captain Falcon, and brought back to his dimension. Oh, I forgot to mention that you get fully healed after every match and that there will be items that you can use to help defeat your enemy."

Master Hand rejoiced "That was a very good battle. Hopefully, the next one will be just as good!"


	3. The Honorable Fighter

Master Hand said "Well, I think it might be time for another match. Some people wanted to go next, while others didn't want to go because of all of the strong people. Some didn't care at all when he or she went. Captain Falcon couldn't wait until he saw a match, because he had fought the first match and has never seen how it looks like from the screen the Hands create.

Crazy Hand continued "So the first fighter will be…Yoshi."

Yoshi jumped up in the air when he heard that. He couldn't believe he had to fight so early in the tournament. Hopefully he would get an easy opponent. Master Hand replied "So that is the first fighter…and the second is…Young Link."

Young Link jumped up in the air with his sword in the air and said "Yes!"

Yoshi thought "Why couldn't I have gotten an easier opponent like that giant piece of gum? Well, at least I didn't get one of the tougher ones."

Crazy Hand said "The place you two will fight at will be…"

Master Hand interrupted "Mushroom Kingdom II"

Yoshi knew that land, so he had an advantage against Young Link. They were both teleported to the land. They were both on two small lands connected by a small bridge next to the beginning of a waterfall. Behind them was two long pieces of land that would be easier to fight on without falling.

Right away, Link ran at Yoshi with his sword. Yoshi jumped into the air and went over him. Young Link saw an item on the ground, it was a capsule, but Young Link didn't know that. He threw it at Yoshi and the capsule broke releasing a Freezie and Yoshi knew what it was. He picked it up and threw it at Young Link.

When he saw Yoshi throw the Freezie, he knew he had to block it. So He fired an arrow from his bow at the Freezie and it made ice all around the arrow. He threw a bomb at Yoshi and he saw that he didn't know what to do. That's when the Yoshi had no choice and ate it.

Young Link smiled because he knew that bomb would explode soon, and it is inside the Yoshi. He began to feel bad for Yoshi, but then Yoshi laid an egg and threw it to Young Link. He knocked on the egg and put his ear to the egg. He heard the noise of a bomb right before it would go off. The bomb was in the egg! He saw Yoshi jumped to the larger area and Link knew he only had a second to throw it or else he would die. He threw the egg into the waterfall and it exploded and hit the two small areas where Link was at with a huge amount of water.

Link slipped on the water and fell, but his right hand held on to the bridge. He knew he could hold on for much longer because of the water making him lose his grip. That's when he saw Yoshi coming back for him. Yoshi went to the bridge and was about to get him, but he lost his grip and was falling. Yoshi stuck out his tongue and grabbed Young Link. He then ate him and laid an egg. He went back to the larger area and Young Link hatched out of the egg. Young Link went to the large area Yoshi was on and put down his sword. He said "Yoshi…you saved me. I was going to fall and you saved my life. We had a great fight and you came up with a great strategy, but only one of us can win."

He picked up his sword and continued "That's why I am forfeiting."

Young Link then began to disappear and he vanished. Yoshi sat down and smiled. Then he too, disappeared. Yoshi returned back to the field and Master Hand said "Yoshi is the winner!"

Link saw his younger form disappear and smiled, he wanted Young Link and him to fight in a round and teach him, but to just see that. He thought "There are only a few fighters who would do that. He is an honorable fighter. Even though my younger self lost, he won."

Crazy Hand said "That was a great battle with great moves and an unexpected twist. Maybe the next battle will be just as great!"

Yoshi went up to Mario and his friends. Mario commented "Good job, Yoshi. I didn't know you were so strong."

"Yes, you also had very clever moves." Luigi observed.

Peach said "I am just happy you are alive!"

Mario said "Let's go get some apples to eat, I am getting hungry."

The others agreed and followed Mario to some trees with apples on them. Peach asked "Oh no, How are we suppose to get the apples? They are too high up!"

Mario got an idea and explained "Luigi, do some fireballs at the apples! But you must have great aim in this because we don't want any burnt apples. Yoshi, use your tongue to grab apples from the tree, and Peach, you must catch the apples Luigi and I drop." And they did what Mario told them to do.

After a while, they got enough apples, so they began to eat. Yoshi ate all the apples that he picked (Because he had his tongue wrapped around all the apples) and Mario, Luigi, and Peach ate their apples.

They began to notice that almost every person here was eating. Some used electricity to get the apples, others flew up to the apples, and some sucked apples out of the tree (Kirby sucked not only the apples out of the tree, but the tree itself, and he ate it)

After a while, Master Hand's voice went into everyone's mind and interrupted "Eating times over, it's time to get back to the fights!"


	4. Identity Theft

Master Hand restated "Yes, It is now time for our third match. Let's see who will be fighting this round. The first fighter will be…Dr. Mario."

Everyone looked at Dr. Mario and he was looking happy. Crazy Hand announced "And the second fighter will be…Peach!"

Mario gasped and Peach's eyes widened. Mario thought "No! This Dr. Mario character might be me from another dimension, but I don't think he knows us."

Peach said "Oh no, I didn't want to fight this early. It looks like I will be going back to our dimension sooner than I thought."

Crazy Hand said "And-"

Master Hand interrupted "And they will be fighting on Brinstar, which is on Planet Zebes."

Crazy Hand said "The match will begin soon; Master Hand and Crazy Hand must talk about something before this match."

Samus walked over to Mario and Peach, but Mario went in front of Peach and put his hand in front of him and said "What do you want?"

Samus realized they must have thought she was a bad guy with her armor. She took off her helmet to reveal a beautiful woman. She said "I don't mean to harm you. I just wanted to let you know that I know about Brinstar…and it's no easy place to fight. I just wanted to warn you guys."

Mario frowned and mumbled "Thanks,"

Samus said "Sorry about the bad news. Oh I forgot, my name is Samus Aran. What's yours?"

Peach answered "I'm Princess Peach and he is Mario."

Samus said while putting on her helmet "Well, good luck in your fight, Peach!"

Then Samus walked away and Peach told Mario "I am going to go talk to Luigi about this, I am sure he wants to know."

Mario replied "Ya ok."

Peach walked away and Mario sat under a tree and thought "What am I suppose to do? That Dr. Mario is going to hurt her and I have to watch ever second of it! I can't do anything to stop him from hurting her."

Samus walked back over to Mario and asked "So what are you going to do?"

Mario looked up at her and shook his head. He could tell her eyes were widening when he shook his head. Samus told him "Didn't you come up with a plan at all?"

Mario had tears in his eyes and shook his head again. Samus mentioned while walking away "You and Dr. Mario look exactly the same, if you had his clothes, everyone would think you are Dr. Mario."

Mario thought for a second, and came up with a plan to save Peach. He thought "This must have been Samus's plan all along."

Dr. Mario was walking around in the forest; he was alone because he didn't know anyone here. Dr. Mario thought "All I have to do is beat a woman named Peach and I saw what she looked like, so she doesn't look like the fighting type. This match will be easy, I may be a doctor, but I have a degree in kicking a-"

Dr. Mario stopped thinking about that when he heard a noise from a bush. He went closer to the bush, then forgot about it and walked away. Dr. Mario thought "After I beat this match, I will have to beat the rest of those fighters to get my wish."

Mario got out of the bush he was hiding in and followed Dr. Mario some more. Mario began to run quietly to get to him. He was almost right behind him and then Dr. Mario stopped. Mario got right behind him and put his right hand in front of him and Dr. Mario pleaded "Please, don't hurt me! What do you want?"

Mario smiled and said "Your identity,"

Mario made fire come from his hand and the fire went straight to Dr. Mario's head. The doctor screamed in pain and then Mario hit him in the side of the head. The doctor fell unconscious and Mario apologized "I am sorry for what I did, but this must be done."

Mario looked around to see no one is around here and took the Doctor's clothes off until he was only in his underwear. Mario got the doctor's outfit and took off his clothes and put the doctor's clothes on. Mario dug a small hole and put his clothes in there. He filled the hole and went back to the area everyone was at.

After a while, Master Hand's voice announced "Ok, we are ready for the battle to begin."

Mario in the doctor's outfit saw Peach, Yoshi, and Luigi waiting for something, and then Luigi asked "Where is Mario?"

Peach answered "I think he is sad that I have to fight…I just wish I could have said goodbye to him."

Master Hand announced "Let's begin."

Mario and Peach were transported to Brinstar and they were amazed to see what it looks like. Samus was right when she said this place was dangerous. There was lava beneath them and three small platforms in the air. Mario was going to say something to Peach, but he couldn't because Peach was right in front of him and slapped him. Mario shouted "You'll pay for that!"

Mario was about to shoot a fireball from his hand, but realized that would make every noticed that it was Mario. He put his hand in his pocket and found some vitamins and he took a bunch out. Mario thought "What do I need with these?" and he threw them at Peach. Peach tried to dodge, but she couldn't and got hit by them. Mario realized that this must have been an attack that doctor had. He threw some more and realized the princess was in pain.

He stopped and went closer to her; he asked "Are you ok?"

Peach answered "Yes, how about you?"

She grabbed a vegetable from the ground and threw it at Mario. It bounced off of him and she got up and grabbed it and threw it at him again. He got hit and she grabbed the vegetable again and threw it. This time Mario caught it and squeezed his hand so hard it broke the vegetable. He saw a ball on the ground and grabbed it. He didn't know what to do with it so he threw it on the ground. The poke ball unleashed a creature and it was a dragon-like creature called Charizard. It breathed fire at Peach and her dress caught on fire.

Charizard disappeared and Mario went over to Peach and saw her dress was on fire, but only on the bottom part. Mario screamed "Drop to the ground and roll around!" and Peach fell to the ground and rolled around on the ground. The fire was gone and Peach said "Thanks, but why did you do that?"

Mario ran at her and tackled her to the ground. Mario said "Listen, I am not Dr. Mario, this is the Mario from Mushroom Kingdom with Luigi and Yoshi and all those others."

Peach then asked "Then why were you fighting me?"

Mario answered "I wanted the fight to look real. And the reason I tackled you is because I wanted to talk to you without the people watching us talk. Now, we need fight for a while."

Peach asked "I just have one question, how are the both of us suppose to go back to the field if we are fighting?"

Mario realized this and didn't answer. Mario got up and the two fought again. Mario thought "How am I supposed to get Peach back there if I want to go back? Samus's plan didn't work!"

Mario looked at Peach and whispered "The winner will go back." And they battle again, but this time for real.

Samus watched as Mario was battling Peach. She knew he had the doctor's outfit because she gave him that idea. She looked around to see everyone watching the battles. She walked away and went into the forest.

She knew he must have knocked out Dr. Mario in the forest, but where exactly. She looked down and saw a hole that just recently got dirt put back in it. She dug and found Mario's clothes.

"Dr. Mario must be around here somewhere." She thought looking around, and then she saw him on the ground in his underwear. She gave a small laugh and then said "Looks like my plan will work."


	5. Beating the System

The battle between Mario (who is posing as Dr. Mario) and Peach continues and no one in The Field could tell who was winning at this point. The two had to fight for real now because they realize both of them can't come back. Mario was having trouble truly fighting with Peach. He loved her and he couldn't fight her, even if she is fighting him.

Peach noticed that she was winning and whispered "We have to battle!"

Mario answered back "But I can't."

She ran over to him and kicked him in the face. She yelled "Then you will lose!"

He fell on the floor and got back up and went over to her. He ran over and kicked her in the stomach which sent her back. Mario began to run to her again and he grabbed her by the legs, while she was still sent flying, and spun her around a couple of times and then let go. She was almost going to fly off the edge of the arena, but she took out her umbrella and used it to slow her down.

"Nice attack, but if you really thought that I was going to fall off the edge from that then you're not as good as I thought." Peach taunted.

She could see Mario's eyes burned with hate. She knew it would be like poking a wasp's nest if she insulted him, but she did it anyways. She took out a vegetable and threw it at him, but he took out his cape and reflected it right back at her. She took out her umbrella again and used it like a baseball bat and hit it right back at him. Mario didn't expect that move and almost got hit by it, but he ducked at the last second.

Mario was going to ran straight at her, but he heard something. He could see Peach heard it too. Mario said "What is that?"

Peach went to the edge and looked down, it was lava down below, and it was coming up! Peach jumped onto one of the platforms above them and Mario was left confused. He wasn't confused for long when he saw lava was rising and he was getting burned. He screamed in pain and stood on his left foot, then his right, then his left again. He then jumped up to the platform Peach was on, but he slipped and his hand was the only thing left on the platform.

He begged "Peach, please help! I can't hold on much longer!"

Peach walked over to him and said "Don't worry, Mario! I'll save you!"

She was falling right into his trap. When she was going to reach for his hand, he was going to grab it and put his other hand on the platform. Then he was going to throw her off the platform into the lava. He knew it was evil of him to do that, but he had to win. She wanted him to fight for real and that's what he was going to do.

Mario's plan was about to work, but Peach took out her umbrella and poked his hand hard with it. He was not expecting that at all and let go of the platform and he went into the lava. When he hit the lava, it burned him bad and his clothes began to burn away, He jumped out of the lava and onto a platform Peach wasn't on.

Peach looked at him and he looked awful. This was her image of Mario in her mind after he battled Bowser and lost. His clothes were burned, his shirt was completely gone. His hats on fire and he had burn marks all over his body. She was about to cry, but she knew she had to hold it in.

A hammer appeared next to Mario and he grabbed it. He put it above his head and held it with his right arm (his left arm was so damaged that he couldn't even move it) and hit the ground with it. He continued doing this and jumping to the next platform to get closer to Peach.

Peach was trapped. She was on the edge of the platform and Mario was coming closer to her. She couldn't go down because the lava was still there. Every second Mario got closer and she stood there waiting. He was on the same platform now and was now ready to hit Peach. He put the hammer above his head and it down and hit someone. Mario saw that Peach was still there and what he hit was Toad. Toad was now high in the air and the princess had no one to help her out anymore.

Samus ran back to where everyone was and she screamed at the top of her lungs "Stop the battle!"

Everyone looked at her and Master Hand shouted "This battle was so much fun to watch! Why do you want to stop the battle!"

Samus answered "That is not the real Dr. Mario!"

She showed everyone a man who looked like Mario in her arms.

She continued "This is! I found him in the forest and he told me all about his plan to make Mario fight for him! I knocked him unconscious and I brought him back here."

Master Hand shouted "He tricked me! The battle between Mario and Peach is over!"

Mario was about to hit Peach, but they both teleported back into The Field, with all their health and cloth not damaged. Mario asked "What happened?"

Crazy Hand answered "The battle has been called off since we know all about Dr. Mario's plan to make you two fight."

Master Hand announced "Because Dr. Mario tried to fool me, Mario and Peach will go to the second round and Dr. Mario is disqualified!"

Dr. Mario woke up and asked "What happened?"

Master Hand yelled "Goodbye!"

Dr. Mario screamed and disappeared and Samus went over to Mario and said "Here is your clothes back."

She gave back Mario's clothes and said "Follow me! I have to talk to you guys about something."

They both followed her and they were alone in the forest. Mario put his clothes back on put the Dr. Mario clothes on the ground. "I guess this is the end for Dr. Mario's clothes. I think we all remember how special these clothes were, but who cares. Let's see them burn." Mario joked.

Samus and Peach began to laugh and Mario burned the clothes. Peach asked "So what do you want to talk about?"

Samus said "I just couldn't believe we tricked those hands. We beat the system!"

Peach laughed "I can't believe I made it past the first round."

Mario said "I can't believe I made it to the second round and I didn't even have to fight my true opponent in this round."

They heard footsteps coming closer and they saw it was Luigi and Yoshi. Luigi asked "Um…I'm confused; what happened?"

Mario said "It's a long story, but I guess we have nothing better to do."

They began to tell Luigi and Yoshi of what the exciting story of what really happened and how they 'Beat the system'.


	6. Evenly Matched

Peach, Samus, and Mario finally finish how they 'beat the system' to Yoshi and Luigi. Luigi was amazed at this exciting story and had no idea that Mario was pretending to be Dr. Mario. Luigi said "That was in amazing story!"

Before anyone could say another word, Master Hand shouted in everyone's mind "Time for the next match. Everyone gathered in The Field to see who would fight next. Samus saw that there were more wire framed people out now, she thought "They're probably out because I hit that Dr. Mario guy on the head."

Master Hand announced "We have seen great battles so far, one wasn't even meant to be, and they were all great. Hopefully, we will have more exciting battles. So here is our next battle."

Master Hand shouted "The first fighter is…Falco."

The bird-like creature smiled, he still remembered that when he wins this tournament, he gets to have one wish. He would wish for all the money he could ever want. He looked over at the fox-like creature and laughed "I told you I would get to be in a battle before you, Fox."

Fox replied "Ya, ya, whatever."

Crazy Hand announced "The second fighter is…Marth."

Marth looked to his friend, Roy. Roy said "Good luck."

Master Hand said "They will fight at…Icicle Mountain. So the battle will begin now!"

They were both teleported to Icicle Mountain and looked around. It was amazing, but very cold. Falco looked up to see platforms, but no end to them. Then Marth looked down and realized they were high up, so high that if there was someone on the ground, they wouldn't even be seen at this height.

Master Hand announced "Let the fight begin!"

Falco took out his gun and started shooting at Marth right away. The laser bullets were blocked by Marth's sword who did lightning fast moves. Falco jumped up the platforms to get a better shot at him without him interrupting his shots, but Marth followed him.

They continued up for a while until Falco stopped and shot Marth who was climbing, so he couldn't block it with his sword. There was only one move he had. He let go and started falling down a long fall. Falco smiled and thought "If we weren't in this area, he would have put up a better fight."

Marth took out his sword and stuck it into the platform. He got on and took out the sword. He quietly got up to the same platform as Falco and was right behind him. Falco said "I thought you were going to lose, but it looks like the battle will have to continue."

Marth was surprised that Falco knew he was here and asked "How did you know I was behind you?"

He said "Good ears."

Falco turned around to face Marth and started to shoot, but they were blocked by Marth. Then Marth attacked him, but had to take a shot because he didn't block. He hit the laser right out of his hand and it went over to the edge, part of it is over the edge.

Falco looked at Marth with hate and Marth said "Looks like you're done with,"

Falco gave a little chuckle and mumbled "Oh ya,"

Falco used a move he called "Falco Phantasm". He ran so fast, that it left an image behind him; Marth didn't expect this move at all and got hit by him. Falco tried to stop and grabbed the gun and began to shoot Marth in the back. A couple hit, but then Marth jumped up to the next platform. Falco jumped up too, but he found out that Marth was charging up his sword and he slashed at Falco.

Falco hit the platform hard and slid. He almost fell off the edge, but at the last second he jumped to his feat. The next thing Falco knew was Marth's knee coming into his stomach and he flew up to the next platform. Marth followed and saw Falco, Marth ran over to him and started doing lightning fast attacks, but Falco blocked them. Falco also did attacks, but Marth blocked them.

Marth noticed a flower on the ground and thought "That's weird, a flower here. Wait! That must be an item."

He grabbed the flower and showed it to Falco who laughed "What's this, Marth? Are you showing me your sensitive side?"

But before Falco had time to react, fire came out of it and hit him. The fire burned Falco's feathers, but he had an idea. He took out his reflector and it went right back to Marth, who threw the flower to the ground after that. Marth barked "That's so cheap."

Then there were two mushrooms going over to both of the fighters. Falco and Marth both ate them at the same time. Falco grew, but Marth shrank. Marth looked up at the giant Falco and screamed with his little high-pitched voice. He ran to avoid being stepped on, but then he saw a star with eyes on it bouncing towards him. Thinking that the star would crush him, Marth ran away from it, but the star hit him. Then Falco's foot stepped on Marth and Falco's deep voice said "Yes! I won!"

Falco's foot came off of the ground, Marth pushed it off! Marth said "I must be invincible now!"

He jumped up high and hit Falco in the eye with his sword, which made him close that eye and he backed off a few steps, but he fell of the platform and began to fall, but he grabbed on to the platform, and then grabbed Marth. Falco let go of the platform yelled "I'm taking you with me!"

They both began to fall and they returned to normal and Marth wasn't invincible anymore. Falco announced "It looks like the first one to hit the ground wins."

They began to grab each other and have the other be their landing pad, so they rolled around for a while, Then Marth got off him and took out his sword and started charging his sword. When Marth was done charging, he released it on Falco. Who blocked with his reflector shield. The reflector shield was only meant for projectile attacks, but this was his only shot at saving himself.

The reflector shield exploded and it left Marth and Falco unconscious. They landed on the ground at the exact same time.

Fox and Roy both gasped. Samus asked "Master Hand, who won?"

Master Hand said "No one, they both lost. It was a tie. So that means that no body won, which means they both leave this tournament."

Fox and Roy glared at each other with a great amount of anger. They hated each other because their friend knocked him out of the tournament. They hoped that sometime in the tournament they would be able to fight each other.


	7. The Monster Within part 1

Everyone was waiting for the next battle to happen, waiting to see what the winning fighter's weaknesses are. Master Hand's voice appeared in everyone's mind again saying "Time for the next battle! Gather in The Field!"

Everyone went into The Field and Crazy Hand's voice announced "I know the last battle's end shocked most of you, but if there is a tie ever again, both you and your opponent will be eliminated. Now let's see who the first fighter is…it is…"

Master Hand interrupted "Zelda!"

Crazy Hand said with anger in his voice because of being interrupted "And the other fighter is…Ness."

Zelda and Ness looked at each other. Link said "Zelda, please be careful! We have seen well-trained fighters here; so don't go easy on the kid, he might surprise you."

Zelda nodded in agreement and said "I will do my best."

Master Hand announced "They will fight at the Great Bay!"

Both Zelda and Ness were transported onto a big platform on the water. To the left of it was a small boulder which could only fit about two or three people. To the right of the main platform was a small platform floating in the water and next to that was a giant turtle.

Ness jumped in the air and tried to kick Zelda, but missed. Zelda, who had just jumped backwards, used created fire in mid air. She guided the fire over to Ness, which burned him. Ness yelled "So you like to play with fire…well, so do I!"

Ness screamed "PK Fire!"

A pillar of fire engulfed Zelda has her blonde hair and dress began to burn. Ness had to hold his nose because he hated the smell of hair burning. "That's the only problem with my burning attack, that awful smell."

After the flames went away, Zelda screamed "You're gonna pay for that!"

Ness replied "Oh ya, how about some more fire?"

He used PK Fire again, but this time Zelda was ready. She created a diamond-like shape over her body, which she called Nayru's love. The attack reflected the fire back to Ness, who used a move he called PK Magnetic and it created a sphere around him and the fire disappeared.

Zelda asked "What…happened?"

Ness explained "When the move reflected against you, it was considered your attack. So I used PK Magnetic to use the move's power to heal some of my health, now I feel great!"

Zelda's face showed an expression that was very angry. She shouted "Oh ya, well I guess I will have to fight you again. It's really fun to kick your but."

Ness ran over to her and started punching her left and right. Zelda couldn't block them because he punched to fast. After a while, the much damaged Zelda got kicked right in the face and her face was bleeding badly. She was so far to the right that she past all the platforms and there was no turtle. She saw a box go right down into the water and she held onto the box. She opened it and there was food and she ate until she had almost no damage left. By that time she was underwater and there was no way to jump back up.

Ness laughed "Yes, ha ha! I did it!"

But before Ness could celebrate anymore, the turtle came back up with someone dressed in clothes that hid her mouth and some of her ears. Her short blonde hair covered the rest. She had very long clothes.

Ness asked "Wha- who are you?"

The stranger said "I have come to fight the rest of Zelda's battle."

He exclaimed "You can't! I defeated her so I win! I should be teleporting out of here right about now."

The stranger calmly answered "No…I will fight the rest of her battle and I think the Hands will agree with me on this one."

Ness looked closer at her and asked "I would say you're Zelda, because I would have teleported away and I saw the turtle come up from the water, but you are fully healed."

The truth was this stranger was Zelda, but she didn't want people to know it. She wanted both Zelda and who she is now, Sheik, separate into two people in one body. She believe that so much that it has become true.

"My name is Sheik, but I don't know why you will need to know. I am going to defeat you so fast you won't remember." Sheik explained

Sheik jumped up to Ness's platform and ran closer to him. Ness was about to do PK fire, but Sheik threw tiny darts at him and jumped over Ness, missing the fire attack. When she landed, she whipped her chain around him and flipped him into the air and the chain unwrapped and he went flying over the water.

He created a thunder bolt and hit himself with it in his back. The thunder bolt shoots Ness into the air and makes him go back on to the platform. Sheik said "Impressive…but I think I will end this now."

Sheik saw a bunny hood and put it on. Ness started to laugh, but it ended instantly when Sheik ran super fast and started to punch him at lightning speed. She kicked him and he went flying, but Sheik ran faster and made it to the other side before Ness and kicked him again. He started to play 'kick the Ness' with herself for a while. But then Ness stopped moving and hovered in the air.

Ness shouted "Rahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I am Ness's evil side…all the built up anger and a mix of his psychic. He has been fighting me inside his mind, but he knew he couldn't hold me forever. It is time for the end of you and every living creature!"

Ness's eyes went red and his hat came off and his hair got longer and it turned red. He got much taller and muscular and since he grew, his shirt was ripped, but some of the shirt was left on. The side of his arms grew spikes and his fingers turned into longer fingers with razor sharp ends. He was about ten feet tall and was very heavy from all the muscles and his weight. His voice was one of the most horrible changes. He use to have a nice, childish voice, but now it deep and dark and whenever he talked, it would make people feel cold inside.

Sheik could hardly talk, but managed to say "Wh- wh- what…are y-you?"

The creature born of hatred said "To you I am death."

It ran over to Sheik punched her in the side, making her fly into the ground and feel like she could never get up. The creature yelled "Get up so I can make you go to the ground again."

She noticed that her bunny hood came off, but she still got up fast. She ran over to him, jumped up, and kicked him in the side of the head. Sheik saw that the kick didn't even make him move his head a little. The creature grabbed her by the legs and smashed her against the floor a couple of times, then he let go. She got up, but very slowly this time and the hate monster stuck out his right hand and a fireball appeared. He said "PK Fireball!"

He threw the fireball at her and she started to burn, she ran into the water and got out. She got back to the same platform and she urged "Come on, fight me, but you'll lose."

Back in The Field, everyone was watching in horror as Sheik was fighting the monster born from anger. Link yelled "What are we going to do? Sheik is going to get killed!"

Master Hand answered "We can't do anything to stop this. We can not leave our dimension to stop this. The only thing we can do is…well, send some of you to stop Ness from killing."

Everyone looked at each other wondering who should go. Link replied "I will go."

Master Hand said "We need one more person!"

Roy walked next to Link and answered "I will go too!"

Crazy Hand announced "The match will be Zelda, Link, and Roy against the creature born of hate. But just remember, that creature is still Ness, so don't kill it."

Link and Roy were transported into the arena where they saw the creature of hate and Sheik, who was on the floor. Link ran over to Sheik and asked "Are you gonna be ok?"

She nodded and answered "Ya, just help me up."

Link got Sheik to her feet and she shouted "That's it monster! I have friends here now! We will defeat you."


End file.
